This invention is concerned with safety devices for firearms having a slide.
Testing of the M9 pistol uncovered a failure mode in this type of weapon. The slide may break into two separate pieces during firing with the rear portion of the broken slide continuing backward off the rear end of the receiver, striking the shooter and causing injury. The need exists for a safety device which will prevent injury to the shooter in this type of failure mode. The safety device must be easily adaptable to retrofit existing arms and not interfere with normal operation, or maintenance. Furthermore a retrofited firearm should require no special actions by the shooter to afford him the safety protection of the device. Operational form, fit and function of the firearm must be preserved. The incorporation of the device in new production (as opposed to retrofit applications) should not unnecessarily complicate component manufacturing or the firearm assembly process. Previous attempts to solve the problem were not adequate; they did not preserve the form, fit and function of the firearm and meet the specified retrofit criteria.